Paragus (Kankun Supah)
Paragus is a villain from the reboot of the latin spanish Parody of Dragon Ball franchise Dragon Ball Adventure Kankun Supah. He is one of the main antagonists of the movie Kankun to the Supah Movies. Story Background Paragus requests King Vegeta to escape along with his son Broly and his daughter Kale safe to another planet. They were sent to Planet Vampa where both Broly and Kale raise, some time he and Broly sent Kale to Universe 6 because she got fat from eating much preys she obtained for her as an act of discrimination to fat girls. Years later, both Paragus and Broly were found by Cheelai and Lemo who offers them to join Frieza's Army, they accepted and hides their true intentions of world domination from Frieza and his mens. Kankun to the Supah Movies In the present timeline, Paragus first appears at Naruto's movie premiere. He offers all the Jump heroes three sneak peeks of upcoming movies and disappears afterward. The next day, a distraught Goku is asked by Bulma to go to Toei Animation with them to find the Dragon Balls because Frieza hasn't summoned Shenron yet. Goku then proclaims his dream of having a movie about Dragon Ball Super and the Super Warriors agree to also head to Toei Animation to make it possible. Upon arriving, they once again must sneak in and run into Paragus who is responsible for all the Jump movies being made. He turns down the Warriors' request to be in a movie but explains that the only way he would make one about them is if they were the only Jump franchise in the world. Goku & co. briefly take his words seriously by going back in time to prevent the origins of the other Jump heroes but only end up ruining the future forcing them to go and undo their blunder. Goku figures out that Paragus is Broly and Kale's father thanks to Broly, he is sent to Toei Animation once more to warn their firends about the danger they're running. The next day, Paragus invites the Super Warriors back to Toei Animation and announces that he will be making a movie about them due to their recent fight with Broly. While Vegeta is given a tour of the premises, Bills, Whis, Bulma, Goten and Trunks venture out and cause mischief. They find a Doomsday Machine that is heavily guarded by the Jumps and try to destroy it, but Paragus arrives and reveals that D.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. is just a terrible acronym for a new streaming service for the new movie he is making. He resolves to drop the rest of the Group from the film and make it solely about Goku and Vegeta which they accepts, much to the consternation of their friends and family who called them "fools". The Saiyan duo finishes making the movie, but during a scene where they were to do a final fight that will mark the begin of the movie's end credits, Broly appears with the crystal he made from the Dragon Balls' power. He then proceed to reveal his plan on where during the production they were to Capsule Corporation for real and they're still there, they explains their plan and Broly immediately betrays his father to take their plan just for him, Broly proceeds to kill Paragus by throwing him to some electric cables where he's electrocuted and explodes. Trivia *In the official Canon, Broly is the only son that Paragus have. See Also *Paragus (Dragon Ball Adventure) Category:Male Category:Dragon Ball Z Villains Category:Dragon Ball Adventure Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Aliens Category:Parody/Homage Category:Anime Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Parents Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tricksters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains from the past Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Abusers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Related to Hero